You Don't Know Me
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: Each Titan has a dark secret, a terrible memory. When they are kidnapped and forced to reveal this terrible secret to their closest friends, they may never be the same again.
1. Mas y Menos

**A/N: Hey guys! It's the one-year anniversary of when I first posted a story! Yay! Anyways, this came to me when I started thinking of Speedy's past. I totally imagined an entire scene and I wanted everyone to see it. So here it is!**

Twelve people groaned as they woke up simultaneously. They each opened their eyes to see that they were tied to chairs in a blank, white room. They tried to escape, but to no avail. The twelve people, who were Titans East, the regular Titans, Kid Flash, and Jinx, slowly sat up and looked around.

"Um, where are we?" Speedy asked, "And why are we here?"

"I don't know." Robin said, "But it can't be good."

"Hello!" Everyone jumped as a voice echoed through the room.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. The voice laughed.

"That is classified information. But you may call me Browniesarethebest."

"They are." Kid Flash said.

"I know! And I get commented on that all the time!" The voice, a girl's voice, said.

Bumblebee cleared her throat, "Um, that's great and all, but what are we doing here?"

"Oh, well, today is a special anniversary for me, and I thought that I'd entertain myself by knocking you unconscious, kidnapping you, and making you all watch some... interesting things about each other."

"What interesting things?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, nothing too important. You'll find out soon enough. Just stop trying to escape and enjoy the show!"

"I guess we have no choice but to do as she says." Aqualad said. Everyone stopped struggling and looked up at the TV in the wall. The TV turned on and two boys, no older than maybe 7, were shown on the screen in a small, makeshift kitchen. Mas y Menos immediately stiffened.

"Oh and since this is all in Spanish," Browniesarethebest said, "I'll translate it to English."

"_We're going to get caught." The first boy said. His twin brother stared at him sadly._

"_We don't have a choice. If we don't, we'll starve."_

It was then that the Titans noticed that the boys were terribly thin.

"Wait, twins…" Robin said. He looked over to Mas y Menos, "Are they you?"

Mas y Menos nodded sadly.

"Were you starved?" Bumblebee asked. They nodded again and she growled.

"_Don't take too much." The first one said, "If Mam__á catches us, we're dead."_

"_I know." The second one said, "I'll only take a few pieces of bread."_

_A light came on and the boys froze. Footsteps were heard coming towards them, frightening the two boys further._

"_BOYS!" A woman yelled. The second boy whimpered and the first one grabbed his hand._

Kid Flash flinched, though only Speedy and Robin noticed it.

"_M- Mamá." The first boy said._

"_What are you doing?" she snarled._

"_We- we were hungry. We haven't eaten in days." The first boy said. The second boy nodded._

"_You disobeyed me." The woman growled. The boys' eyes widened and they started running. The woman chased after them._

"_You can't escape me!" The woman yelled, "I will find you!"_

_The boys ran outside into the night. They never looked back as they ran in fear. The womans screams became further and quieter until they stopped altogether._

"_Should we stop?" The second boy huffed. The first boy shook his head._

"_I do not want to take any chances." The boy looked up, "Look! A fence! Mamá will not be able to climb it. Come on!"_

_The two boys ran faster and climbed the fence, falling into a pit on the other side. They looked around in wonder._

"_Where are we?" The second boy asked._

"_I don't know." The first boy answered. Suddenly, lights turned on, momentarily blinding the boys. A whirring sound started and wind began to pick up. The boys held hands as the wind became fiercer and fiercer._

_There was a flash of light, and the boys screamed._

Everyone was sitting on the edge of his or her seats now. They knew that Mas y Menos were going to be ok, but they couldn't help but worry.

_The light died down and the boys were lying face down, still holding hands. They slowly sat up and looked around._

"_What happened?" The first one asked._

"_I don't know." The second one said. Suddenly, they heard shouting._

"_BOYS! What are you doing in there? Come back here!"_

_The boys looked up in fear to see their mother stomping towards the fence. They got up and staggered to another part of the fence that was far away from their mother. They clumsily climbed over._

"_BOYS!" Their mother was running towards them. In fear, they grabbed hands again and started running, only this time, they disappeared. Their mother stopped and stared confusedly at where they had been just a second ago._

"_What the hell?"_

_Several feet away, the boys stopped and stared at each other in amazement._

"_How did we do that?" they both asked at the same time. They looked back in the direction they had come._

"_The light." The first one said, "It must have been the light."_

"_But what was it?" The second one asked._

"_An experiment? A government experiment?" The first one guessed. They stood there staring at each other before grins broke out on their faces._

"_No one can catch us now. Not even Mamá." The second one said._

"_We can travel the world." The first one said, "We're free!"_

_They grabbed hands again and took off._

_The screen went black._

"So… what was that?" Beast Boy asked, "Are we going to be watching memories about how we got our powers?"

"But Robin and I don't have powers. And Aqualad, Starfire, Jinx, and Raven were born with their powers." Speedy said, "So why did we see that?"

"Ese fue nuestro peor recuerdo." Mas said. **(That was our worst memory.)**

Robin paled, "Your worst memory?"

"Yep! That's right!" Everyone looked up as they voice came on again, "You will be watching each other's worst memories. They'll go from least worst to worst. It also depends on who's my favorite so Robin will be last."

"Great." Robin said, slumping in his chair. He was pale though.

"Alright! On with the next clip! Up next is Bumblebee!" Bumblebee paled.

**A/N: I have no idea if that's true about Mas y Menos or not. There's nothing about their history except that they're from Guatemala or something like that so I made something up. So don't point it out alright? Good. Anyways, I am super excited for this. I literally wrote this in like 30ish minutes I was so excited! And no, this is not like Fighter1357's story, A Look or Another Look. I even asked her if it was ok just to make sure. It's only one worst memory per Titan. They will each get one chapter So this will be about 12-13 chapters. I hope you liked it and Happy Anniversary to me! Review!**

**Oh, and if any of you have any ideas for Jinx and Bumblebee that would be awesome!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Bumblebee

**A/N: YES! I am finally working on this! I worked really hard on all of my other stories just so I can work on the next chapter of this! There is only one chapter but this has got to be one of my favorite stories that I've written (I Need A Hero is my all time favorite). Thank you guys so much for the suggestions. **

"I have to say. I feel bad for Bumblebee." Browniesarethebest said, "This is seriously painful. Though not as bad as for Speedy and Robin of course. Those ones are brutal."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked, "What are they?"

"Ah ah ah!" Browniesarethebest said, "You'll have to wait and find out. For now, Bumblebee!"

_The screen showed a girl about 15 years old, maybe 16, that looked just like Bumblebee. She was standing in a lab in front of a chamber with two scientists._

"_Are you sure this is safe, honey?" the female scientist asked. The male scientist turned towards her and smiled._

"_Of course! And when this works, we'll be famous in the science world!" The female scientist stared at him worriedly._

"_But this has only been tested on animals. We have no idea what effects it will have on humans."_

"_Will this make me a better cheerleader?" Bumblebee asked. The male scientist looked at her and grinned._

"_Of course, Karen! This machine enhances not only your endurance and strength, but your flexibility by over 87%! You'll be the best in the world!"_

"_The best in the world…" Karen(Bumblebee) said wondrously. She grinned, "I'll do it!"_

"_That's my girl!" the man said. Karen opened up the chamber and stood inside._

"_Alright, this is going to hurt a little. Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." The man walked over to a green sphere with some liquid inside of it. He attached some jumper cables to two rods sticking out of the sphere and grabbed a lever._

"_Here we go!" He pulled down the lever and the chamber immediately lit up. Karen gasped as a surge of pain rushed through her and bit her lip to keep from crying out._

_A crack appeared near the top of the sphere and a piece of it broke off. The scientists didn't notice, too focused on Karen._

_Suddenly, the chamber sparked and Karen screamed. The scientists' eyes widened and they looked back to see a bee in the liquid._

"_Jack! Why is there a bee in there?" the woman cried._

"_I- I don't know. The sphere must have cracked and broken off."_

"_But what about the bee!"_

"_I was studying the bees earlier. One of them must have broken out."_

_Karen let out another scream and the woman ran towards her._

"_Karen!" Jack grabbed the woman._

"_No! If you touch the chamber, who knows what will happen!" The woman struggled._

"_I don't care! My daughter's in there!" Karen screamed again, "Turn it off, Jack!"_

_Jack let go of the woman and ran over to the lever. He yanked the lever up and the chamber turned off. Karen collapsed to the bottom of the chamber._

"_Karen!" The woman opened the chamber and pulled her daughter out. Karen moaned._

"_Karen." The woman sighed in relief. Suddenly, Karen screamed again and flipped over onto her stomach. Her back was bubbling until two holes were ripped in her shirt and wings sprung out. Bee wings._

_The woman screamed and backed away from Karen while Jack rushed forward. Karen's eyes snapped open and she felt the wings on her back._

"_W- what?" she asked, dazed. She looked at her back, saw the wings, and screamed again._

"_Amazing…" Jack breathed, kneeling beside her and feeling the wings._

"_What did you do to me?" Karen shrieked._

"_It was an accident, honey." Jack said, "Don't worry, it's going to be ok."_

"_Ok? I have __**wings**__! I can't go to school like this! I can't go anywhere like this! My life is ruined!"_

_Jack patted her shoulder, "Shh. It's all right. I'll fix this. For now, we'll just hide the wings."_

_Karen had tears in her eyes, "Are you sure that you can fix this?"_

"_I'm not positive." Jack said, "But I'll do everything I can. Right now, let's just get you scanned and see if we can figure out if anything else will happen."_

"_What do you mean?" Karen asked, panicking, "Are you saying I might actually turn into a bee?"_

"_No! No! Not at all! I just want to make sure you are completely ok. Come on."_

_Jack walked to another part of a lab and started pushing some buttons. Karen got to her knees and looked over at her mom, who was still cowering._

"_Mom-" Karen reached for her but the woman jumped up and walked to her husband instead._

"_You better fix this, Jack. Or so help me…" The woman stormed out of the room. Jack looked back at his daughter, who had a heartbroken look on her face, and sighed._

"_I'll fix this." he mumbled, "I'll fix this."_

_The screen focused on Karen again, who was still staring sadly at the door._

"_So much for being the best." she whispered._

_The screen went black._

Everyone was silent.

"Your parents are scientists?" Cyborg asked. Bumblebee nodded, staring forward and not looking at anybody.

"That was pretty brutal." Kid Flash said, "Almost as brutal as how I got my powers."

"It was, wasn't it?" Browniesarethebest asked.

"Shut up." Bumblebee said. Browniesarethebest sighed.

"Well, on to the next one. Jinx!"

Everyone turned towards her and she paled.

**A/N: I have no idea how old Bumblebee is so I'm going to say that she is the same age as Cyborg, which is 18 when Robin is 16. I don't know her parents' names either so I made them up. Anyways, thank you guys so much for the ideas. I know what I'm going to do for Jinx and I'm really excited for it! I have a question though. I was originally going to do one memory for each, but I'm tempted to do more than one for a few of them. What do you guys think? Some of the worst memories are ties to me so I'll do it if you guys think so. **** Review!**


	3. Jinx

**A/N: Finally! I can work on this again! Sorry for the long wait. I've been kind of busy lately. Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_**kimi-hime-chan**_** for letting me use a few things from her story My Most Prized Possession. Seriously people, that story is awesome.**

**BTW if you recognized the message at the bottom, I'm posting it on most of my stories. The more followers I get, the more I'll do stuff about my stories on Tumblr.**

"Oh yeah, this is in a different language too so I'm going to translate it. For those of you that are curious, it's the gypsy language." Browniesarethebest said.

"You're a gypsy?" Robin asked. Jinx nodded.

"Huh." was all that Robin said.

_The screen showed a young child. It was unknown if the child was male or female because it was covered head to toe in white. Only the eyes weren't covered, which were midnight black._

_A woman grabbed her hand, "Come, Jhanya."_

"So… that's you, right?" Kid Flash asked. Jinx's eyes were like steel as she stared forward nodded.

"You're name is Jhanya?" Cyborg asked. Jinx nodded again.

_The child's eyes grew sad as she left a small trailer and walked through the streets with the woman, who they assumed was her mother. As they walked by the people began to glare at the child and ignore her or give her disgusted looks._

"_Mother." Jhanya whispered, "Do I have to come with?"_

"_Yes, Jhanya." The woman replied, "I need as much help as I can get."_

"_Witch!" someone yelled._

"_Demon Spawn!" another yelled._

_The girl curled into herself as the people yelled insults at her._

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Why are they saying those things?" Kid Flash asked.

"I was a curse in our village, or so they believed." Jinx said.

"Why?" Kid Flash asked.

"My powers were rare. They only came to one person every few 100 years. But they were also a curse. My powers are bad luck reincarnated, and the village hated me for it."

"But it wasn't your fault." he said.

"It doesn't matter. They were still bad luck." Jinx said.

"_Lyanka!" A man said. The woman and the child looked up to see a very angry man standing in their path._

"_Javert." The woman said calmly._

"_I have told you to get rid of that!"_

"_Jhanya is not an it." The woman said dangerously, "She is just special."_

"_She is a burden to our village!" The man yelled, "And if you cannot get rid of her, then I will!"_

_Javert pulled out a knife and charged for Jhanya. Her eyes widened in fear and she closed them, waiting for her life to end. Instead, a cry was heard and Jhanya opened her eyes to see her bleeding mother hunched over. The woman coughed and fell to the ground, dead._

"_Mother!" Jhanya cried. She ran over and collapsed to her knees beside her, "Mother! Mother!"_

"_Lyanka." The man whispered. He turned to Jhanya, "Look what you have done!"_

_Jhanya stopped crying and looked up at Javert. He eyes flashed dangerously, "Say that again, Father."_

"_Look what you have done to your mother!" Javert yelled. Jhanya stood up and glared at him. Her eyes flashed pink and a wind began to pick up, ruffling everyone's clothes._

"_**You**__ were the one that killed my mother, not me." she said. Javert took a step back. The wind began to pick up and the cloth covering her head came off, revealing black hair turning pink and tan skin turning pale._

"_G-get back home." Javert said, trying to sound stern._

"_**No.**__" she said, "You have hurt me long enough. It is time for you to __**pay**__."_

_Clouds rolled in, the wind turned fierce, and Jhanya screamed. The onlookers crouched in fear as what looked like pink lighting shot from Jhanya's fingertips and blasted Javert. Javert flew back and crashed into the ground. The pink lightning was still being shot into him._

_Finally, the pink lightning stopped. The wind died down, the clouds disappeared, and Jhanya collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. Javert did not move._

_A brave gypsy slowly got up and scuttled over to Javert. She felt his pulse and checked his breathing._

"_He- he's dead!" Jhanya's head snapped up as everyone stared at the girl, showing cat-like, pink eyes._

"_W-what? No. I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted to know what it felt like to be… hurt…" Jhanya looked around, heartbroken, as the people glared at her with fear and disgust._

"_Look at her." one whispered, "She is a demon!"_

"_Look at her eyes! Her hair! Her skin!" another whispered. Jhanya heard and looked at her in confusion. She looked at her skin and hair and gasped._

"_What happened to me?" she asked, horrified. Suddenly, a rock hit her._

"_Kill her before she curses another one of us!" someone shouted. People began to pick up rocks and throw them at her. Jhanya scrambled to her feet and started running away. Tears began to fall down her face._

"_Curse. Demon. Burden. Maybe Father was right." she murmured. She sobbed once, "Oh, Mother…"_

_The screen went black_

Everyone stared at Jinx.

"Wow…" Beast Boy said.

"Don't." Jinx growled, "I don't want your sympathy."

"I'm not giving you sympathy." Beast Boy said, "I just never knew you went through do much."

"Is that what you meant when you said that you'll never have good luck?" Kid Flash asked. Jinx nodded.

"Well, you have me now." Kid Flash said, "And the rest of the Titans."

"He's right." Robin said, "I think of all the Titans as my family. And we're always there for each other."

The others nodded and Jinx smiled at them.

"Awww! Sweet moment!" The Titans glared at the ceiling, "Sorry, but I thought that we should probably get a move on. By the way, I just wanted to say that Jinx is actually one of my favorite Titans."

"Really?" Jinx asked.

"Yep! Right behind Robin, Raven, Kid Flash! Speedy is behind you in my favorites."

"Cool." Jinx said.

"Anyways, up next is Aqualad!"

**A/N: ****I'm gonna take a guess here and say that most of you have a Tumblr? I'm just guessing. If you do, it'd be awesome if you could follow me! I follow all of my followers anyways and if I can get enough people, I'll start posting more info about my stories (like when I'll update and stuff like that) on there and you guys can ask me questions and give me some ideas that you normally wouldn't put in a review. I'd really love it if you could follow me on there. The username is the same as Fanfiction. ****Review!**


	4. Aqualad

**A/N: First, I would just like to say that this was the only thing that I could think of for Aqualad. It is really hard to do worst memories for the ones that you don't really know very well. Anyways, Thanksgiving break is coming up in about a week! Yes! Finally!... Enjoy the chapter…**

**By the way, this was actually really hard to write. I would literally sit there for ten minutes, staring at the screen, and have nothing to show for it! And then I'd try to take a break by going to other websites.**

"I'm next?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, I just told you that." Browniesarethebest said.

Aqualad gulped and sighed, "Alright, just show it."

"Ok!"

_The screen showed Aqualad, who only looked about a year or two younger, and a girl with dark hair that curled on the end__**(1)**__._

"Woah, who is that?" Beast Boy asked. Aqualad looked down.

"That is Tula. My girlfriend."

"_This is a beautiful place, Garth." Tula said. Aqualad smiled at her._

"_And it is mostly secret, so we should have it all to ourselves." Aqualad and Tula leaned in to kiss._

"_Aqualad! Aquagirl!" Aqualad grimaced._

"There's an Aquagirl?" Bumblebee asked. Aqualad hesitated before nodding.

_The two swam away from their spot and saw Aquaman heading towards them._

"_I need you to watch Atlantis while I'm off-world with the Justice League."_

"_Sure." Tula said, "It is not a problem."_

"_It would be my pleasure." Aqualad said. Aquaman clapped the two on the shoulder._

"_Good! I will be back in a few days."_

_Aquaman left and Aqualad sighed._

"_So much for not being Aqualad for a day." Tula grabbed his head and turned it towards hers. She smiled._

"_Do not be troubled. It will only be for a few days. We can always continue the date when Aquaman returns."_

_He smiled back at her, "You are the best."_

_She smirked, "I know."_

_The screen went black and white words showed up saying, "3 hours later"._

_The screen lightened up to show Aqualad and Tula in the middle of a fight with Trident. He kept trying to blast them with his trident while they kept trying to punch or kick him. They even tried getting some of the other sea life to help, but they were blasted away as well. Aqualad and Tula didn't want them hurt so they stopped calling them._

"_He is very powerful." Aqualad said, "Maybe we should call Aquaman."_

"_No." Tula said, "We can handle ourselves."_

"_Then how do we stop him?" Aqualad asked._

"You_ distract him." Tula said, "I will come in for a sneak attack. He will never see me."_

"_He will never know what hit him." Aqualad said. __She smirked and winked._

_ "I know." She swam away._

_Aqualad smiled and stared after her admiringly. A blast right next to his head knocked him out of his reverie and he got into a fighting stance._

"_Did I scare off that stupid, little girl?" Trident asked mockingly, "Too bad. She was fun to toss around."_

_Aqualad growled, "You are going down!"_

_Aqualad began to attack Trident again. This proved good because Tula could be seen carefully swimming up behind Trident._

_Trident suddenly grinned, "Do you really think that I am stupid?"_

_He pushed Aqualad away and then turned around, surprising Tula. He blasted her, and she was thrown into some toxic waste containers that Trident had been gathering. One of the containers started leaking._

"_Tula! Get out of there!" Aqualad yelled. Tula's eyes widened as she saw the waste. She looked back and forth between it and Atlantis._

"_No." she said, "I need to move it before it gets to Atlantis."_

_She grabbed the can and, covering the crack with her hand, began to swim up._

"_Tula! Stop!" Tula continued to swim, but she looked back at Aqualad with a sad smile on her face._

"_I am sorry, Garth. But I must do this for Atlantis. I love you." She looked forward and continued to swim upwards._

"_TULA!" Aqualad cried. Trident chuckled._

"_She'll never make it." Trident said. Aqualad growled and attacked him again._

"_Do not __**dare **__speak about her!" Aqualad was attacking Trident fiercely, "You are going down!"_

_Aqualad continued to attack Trident until he was unconscious. When that happened, Aqualad tied him up and left him to be put in the Atlantis version of jail. Then, he began to swim in the direction that Tula was heading in. It was easy enough since he could just follow the trail of toxic waste._

_Aqualad burst out of the water and saw Tula, whose skinned looked terrifyingly cracked, lying down on a flat bed of rock. The can was still leaking beside her._

"_Tula!" He rushed over to her and reached for her._

"_No!" Tula suddenly rasped, "Do not touch me! I do not want you to be infected too!"_

"_Tula…" Tula slowly and painfully got to her hands and knees and began to crawl over to the edge of the rock, "Tula, what are you doing?"_

"_Getting the rest of the waste out." she rasped. She raised her arms shakily and the water below began to churn. The water rose and moved over to the rock._

"_Get in the water, Garth." Tula said, "There isn't enough room on here for you to stay with being infected."_

"_But Tula-"_

"_Go, Garth. I do not want you to perish like me. You are too good for that." She smiled at Aqualad, "I love you so much, Garth. And I am so sorry."_

_Aqualad was teary-eyed, "I- I love you too, Tula."_

_Her smile grew and the water dropped, covering her. Aqualad closed his eyes and looked away as he sank into the water._

_The screen showed Tula once more, her eyes closed and a smile bright on her face._

_The screen went black._

"Wow, that was… deep." Speedy said. Aqualad looked away from everyone.

"Your girlfriend sacrificed herself." Robin said, "I wish I could tell you that I know how it feels, but I can only say that I partly know how it feels."

"Starfire sacrificed herself for something?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire looked at Robin in confusion.

"I did not. What are you talking about?" Robin's eyes widened and he blushed. Kid Flash grinned and opened his mouth, but Browniesarethebest beat him there.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Robin's talking about Batgirl!"

"Batgirl?" Starfire asked, "Who is Batgirl?"

"Nobody important." Robin said.

"But-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Browniesarethebest said. They could practically imagine her wiggling her finger, "Not now! Maybe later. For now, we have to move on!"

"Ok, so who's next?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven!"

**A/N: Yes! I can work on Hush Little Children now! For those of you that don't know, I posted a new story and I'm really excited for it. It's a de-aging story by the way. It'd be awesome if you guys would check if out if you already haven't! Review!**

**(1) That is the comic book version of Tula. I also altered her death a little, but toxic waste did kill her in the comics.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Raven

**A/N: I finally got to this. Thank god! I know that Robin is far from now, but I'm really excited to get to him. And Speedy! I'm super excited for both of them! Well… onto Raven!**

"So before we start," Browniesarethebest said, "I'd like to clarify something."

"What?" Raven growled.

Browniesarethebest laughed, "You don't scare me, Raven! You are my favorite! Tied with Robin of course. Well, Robin might be a little ahead."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I wanted to say that there is one main worst memory, but there are a few short clips that are going to be shown. They'll help explain some things."

Raven scowled.

_The screen showed a very young Raven, around 2-3 years old, in a white cloak._

"Raven! You look so adorable!" Starfire squealed. Raven growled at her and she stopped.

_A tall woman stood in front of her._

"Who's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Azar. The goddess of Azarath." Raven said.

"_You will bring the end of Earth and all mortal life one day. You will be the portal for your father." The woman said. The young Raven looked down sadly. The woman knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder._

"_It will not be your fault, young one. You have no control over Fate and Destiny." The young Raven looked up at Azar with wide eyes. Azar smiled softly at her._

"_Arella was very brave in what she went through. But you will be much braver. I know you will."_

"Who's Arella?" Cyborg asked.

"…My mother." Raven said.

_The screen went black for a moment before showing a Raven that was only about 4 or 5 years old now._

"_I hate him!" Raven shouted. All around her, windows turned black and shattered. She looked around herself in horror before sitting down and drawing her knees to her chest. Azar, who had been standing and watching silently, walked over and knelt beside her._

"_You must control your emotions if you do not want to hurt those around you, young one." Azar said._

"_How?" Raven asked. Azar smiled at her._

"_I will train you but be warned. It will be hard."_

_Raven smiled at her, "With you training me, I am sure that I will get it."_

_Azar smiled back._

_The screen went black again and then showed Raven, now about 8 years old, standing beside a bed. Azar was lying on it. She looked very sick._

"_I always knew this day would come." Azar said, "Though I am sad to say I have no children to take my place."_

"_Then you will be the last Azar." Raven said. Her hands, which were laying on the sheets, tightened into fists, "You can't leave."_

_Azar turned and smiled at Raven, "But I must, young one. It is my time."_

"_What will we do without you?" Raven asked, "What will I do without you?"_

"_You will do great things, young one. I can see it."_

"_But what about the prophecy?" Raven asked. Azar shakily raised a hand in the air and cupped Raven's face._

"_The prophecy states that you will bring your father to Earth to end all mortal life. That will happen. But there are pieces of the prophecy that not even the monks can see."_

"_What do you mean?" Raven asked._

"_You will find out when you need to, young one." Azar said, "For now, I must rest."_

_Azar's hand fell from Raven's face. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped._

"_Azar?" Raven asked, "Azar? AZAR!"_

_A window shattered and Raven stood still._

"_Control. Control. Control." she muttered. She looked back down at Azar's body._

"_Oh Azar…"_

_The screen went black once more before showing a Raven that was now dressed in a blue cloak. She looked to be about 12 years old and was standing by a portal. A different woman was standing in front of her this time. She looked a lot like Raven._

"_Goodbye, Mother." Raven said. The woman only looked down sadly._

"_I'm not coming back." Raven said. The woman only nodded. Raven's eyes narrowed._

"_You weren't a bad mother." Raven said. The woman looked up._

"_Of course I was. I brought you into this world, but you can't even fully live it."_

"_It's ok. I accepted that a long time ago." Raven walked to the woman and hugged her. The woman hugged back, and they stayed like that briefly before Raven pulled back._

"_I must go now." Raven walked to the portal, looked back at her mother and Azarath one last time, and then flew into the portal."_

_The screen went black._

"…Wow, that was… that was pretty harsh." Bumblebee said. Raven just looked away.

"As you can see, there's even more to me than you thought." she said.

"You should see Robin's." Kid Flash said. Robin glared at him.

"And you should see Kid Flash's." Robin said.

"Wait, you know what Kid Flash's is?" Jinx asked. Robin nodded.

"He also knows Speedy's!" Browniesarethebest said. Some of the Titans groaned.

"Oh come on, guys! I'm really excited to see Kid Flash, Speedy, and Robin's terrible pasts! Especially Robin's! I know some of you guys are curious to see Robin's."

"…She has a point." Cyborg said, "I'm wondering how bad the traffic light's past is that makes it last. We've seen some pretty terrible ones so far."

Robin scowled at him.

"Yeah, and I'm curious as to what Speedy's is." Bumblebee said, "His is second to last!""

"That's the spirit!" Browniesarethebest said, "But we need to get a move on. We don't exactly have a time limit, but I'm sure that you guys want to go home."

The Titans nodded.

"Good! Because up next is Starfire!"

**A/N: Wow, Raven was actually a bit harder to write. I obviously made a lot of this up, but I also took a few things that I've read in other fanfics. But thank god that I finally got this out. I've been having issues writing lately. Also, my projects are almost done so hopefully I'll have more time to write! Hopefully. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	6. Starfire

**A/N: I'm trying to catch up on all of my writing, but it's taking me a while. I've been having a tough time writing so please bear with me. School is almost over so that should help with my writing once it's over. I'm glad that a lot of people like this though! Thank you!**

**Guest- Yes, technically they never actually spoke in the show. I'll admit this is a bit AU because I like to think that since Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy were some of the first sidekicks, they've known each other for a while. It technically makes sense. Technically.**

"So from now on, there are going to be more than one memory. Or at the very least small clips." Browniesarethebest said, "They either help explain, or they are tied for worst memory."

The leftover people, except Starfire, groaned.

"Great." Robin said.

"Ok! Let's begin! Oh, and I'm translating this too."

_The screen showed Starfire, who only looked a few years younger, walking through what looked like a garden. Suddenly, a terrible noise could be heard and Starfire looked up to see thousands upon thousands of ships flying over Tamaran. Her eyes widened and she ran back to her home, which looked like a giant castle._

"Woah!" Kid Flash said, "You live there? It's huge!"

"I used to live there." Starfire said. She smiled at Robin, "But I live here now in Titans Tower. That is my home now."

Kid Flash nodded.

"_Mother! Father!" Starfire ran to two people, a man and a woman. The woman had dark hair, the color of Blackfire's, and was holding a young boy who looked a lot like Starfire. The man had red hair and was standing next to a younger version of Blackfire._

_She hugged them and the two people looked out of their window worriedly as they hugged her back._

"_Do you know what this means?" The woman asked. The man nodded._

"_It is the beginning of a long war."_

_The screen went black for a second before showing the family again. This time, they were walking out of their home. The mother and Starfire were crying as the mother led the little boy to a pod. The father looked sad while Blackfire looked indifferent._

"_He will be safe now." The father said. The mother nodded and put the boy in the pod. The pod closed and took off to who knows where. Starfire had tears in her eyes._

"_Will we ever see him again?" Starfire asked, sniffling. The mother smiled at her._

"_Yes, I believe we will. He is far away from the Gordanians now. He will return when Tamaran is safe once again."_

Starfire had tears in her eyes. A few fell down her face.

"Is that your brother, Starfire?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded and a few tears fell down her face.

"I have not seen him since that day." Starfire said. Everyone looked down.

_The screen went black once more and came on again to show Starfire much older now. She was about the same age she is now._

_Gordanians stormed Starfire's home and grabbed her._

"_Sister! Sister!" She looked desperately at Blackfire, who only smirked._

"_This is for Tamaran, Starfire. Don't you want to help it?"_

"_What do you mean?" Blackfire smiled._

"_A deal was made with the Gordanians. They would not destroy Tamaran, and in return they take the princess as there prize and send her to the Citadel to live out her days as a slave." Starfire gasped._

"_The Citadel? Where are mother and father?" Blackfire shrugged._

"_They are out, trying to fight the Gordanians. If you want to help them, go with the Gordanians."_

"_N-No!" Starfire was crying, "I-I can't! I won't!"_

_A few of the Gordanians held her down and slapped cuffs onto her, so she couldn't fire her starbolts. She sobbed._

"_Please, Sister! Help me! Don't let them take me away!" Starfire was dragged out of her home and thrown into one of the Gordanians' ships. She was locked up in a cell, and the ship took off. Starfire screamed and screamed, banging against the door._

_The screen went black._

Everyone stared.

"Wow, Starfire." Bumblebee said, "You seem so sweet. I would never have imagined that you-"

"Yes, I went through some bad times." Starfire said, "But those are in the past. It is better to look to the future than to dwell on the past."

"What happened to your parents, Starfire?" Beast Boy asked, "They weren't on Tamaran when we went…"

Starfire had more tears in her eyes, "They died of the sadness when they found out that I was taken and most likely gone forever. I never got the chance to see them again."

Many of the Titans looked down sadly, knowing the pain that she felt.

"Wow, guys." Browniesarethebest said, making a few of the Titans glare at the ceiling, "We're more than halfway through. We only have five more people left. Though one of them is going to be really really long."

"Which one?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin's. Duh. He has a _lot_ of bad memories." Robin scowled.

"I already know at least two of them that you are going to do." he growled, "Why don't you just get mine over with?"

She laughed, "Because yours is the absolute worst and most suspenseful! I _have_ to save it for last!"

He scowled again.

"Anyways, up next is Cyborg! You can probably guess what his worst memory is." Everyone glanced at Cyborg, who was staring at the ground sadly.

"Alright! Video time!" Cyborg gulped.

**A/N: I wasn't going to use the torture and stuff or else I'd probably have to bump this up to M. Instead, I used the more kid-friendly version. In other news, Christmas is coming! Christmas is coming! I'm so excited! No school, sleeping in every day, it's paradise! I can't wait to get Cyborg and Beast Boy done with. Then I'll be down to my favorite 3! YES! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews by the way! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	7. Cyborg

**A/N: Christmas was so amazing! I got so many comics! I can finally stop researching on Wikipedia!...When I read all of them that is. I hope you all had an amazing holiday, whether it was Christmas or Hannukah or whatever you celebrate. On with the story!**

Cyborg sighed as the screen lit up.

_The screen showed a guy who looked a lot like Cyborg did when he was Stone. He was standing in a lab with scientists bustling around a machine. Two scientists, a man and a woman, walked up to him._

"_This is it, son. The thing we've been working on for so long." The man spoke proudly as he clapped a hand on the guy's shoulder. The woman smiled._

"_In honor of our latest creation and… recent troubles, we want you to choose the first dimension, Victor."_

"_If this is your way of saying sorry, that's not going to work." Victor, the guy who looked like Stone, said._

"So that's you right?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg nodded.

"Your parents were scientists too?" Bumblebee asked. Cyborg nodded again.

"They used me for experiments a lot." Cyborg said, "I never liked it. The recent troubles that my mom was talking about were the fights I had with them about it."

"That's wrong." Aqualad said, "They shouldn't be using their son."

Cyborg shook his head, "It's in the past. Let's just get this over with."

"_We still want you to choose." the woman said, "It is a huge honor, and I want you to have it."_

_Victor sighed, "Alright."_

_The man smiled, "Good. The machine will be ready in a few seconds. We will be the first people to see other dimensions." The man's eyes lit up._

"_Whatever." Victor said._

"Unappreciative much?" Raven said.

"I was naïve and didn't understand back then." Cyborg said. Raven nodded.

"_We are ready." one of the scientists said._

"_Perfect." Victor's father said, "Now, son. Go up there and pick whichever one you want."_

_Victor sighed again, "Alright."_

_He walked over and, after looking at it a bit, pressed a button. The machine lit up and a portal appeared. Suddenly, a giant, gelatinous monster came out of the portal. Victor's eyes widened and he backed up while the other scientists gasped._

_The monster roared and slid quickly over to one of the scientists, who happened to be Victor's mother. The woman screamed and was killed by the monster._

"_Elinore!" Victor's father yelled._

"_Mom!" Victor cried. The monster roared again and suddenly turned on Victor and began to attack him._

The Titans gasped.

_There was chaos everywhere as scientists tried to stop the monster. Finally, Victor's father used a laser-type gun_**(1) **_to force the monster off of Victor and back into the portal. He turned the machine off and turned to Victor._

_The screen suddenly went black. It came back on and showed a hospital. Victor's father was sitting by a hospital bed containing the now robotic Victor._

_Victor groaned and slowly opened his eye. He noticed that he was covered in metal and gasped, "What happened to me? What did you do to me?"_

_Victor's father stood up, "I saved you. I used the prototype that your mother and I were working on to save your life. The monster hurt you badly."_

"_You turned me into a monster!"_

"_Victor, I-"_

_Victor interrupted, "Just shut up, old man! All my life, you've __**used**__ me, forced me to be what you __**wanted**__ me to be. And all my life, I __**fought**__ you. But you __**won**__, didn't you?" He gripped the sheets with his new hands, "Curse you, man. I'm __**exactly**__ what you want now! I hate you old man. __**I hate you**__!"_

_A tear slipped out of his human eye, "Damn it, why didn't you just let me __**die**__? Why couldn't you let me die?_**(1)**_"_

_The screen went black._

Before anyone could say anything, Cyborg spoke, "After that, I tried going back to school, but everyone hated me. I was kicked off the football team, and everyone thought I was a freak. Even my girlfriend, Marcy, thought I was a freak and left me. I had just wanted to die then. My own father couldn't look at me. I still blame-"

Tears welled in his eye, "I still blame myself for my mother's death."

"I know that feeling." Beast Boy said, "Where everyone thinks your weird or a freak. I wasn't always green, you know."

"I don't think either of you are freaks." Bumblebee said, "Look at me, I have wings coming out of my back. And I'm glad that you lived. It would have been terrible if you died."

All of the Titans nodded. Cyborg smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

"Awwww! You guys really are like family!" Browniesarethebest said.

"Will you just shut up?" Robin asked.

"Nope! I'm really chatty when it comes to you guys! I love you guys!" Most of the Titans rolled their eyes.

"I'm so excited for when Robin's comes by the way! I'm sure that you're all very curious as to why his would be last when you've already seen so much awfulness." A few of the Titans hesitantly nodded.

"Ok! Beast Boy is up next! Trust me, some of you think he's just a happy little jokester, but there's a reason why he's in the top four worst memories." Some of the Titans looked curious, mainly Raven.

"On with the show!" Beast Boy blanched.

**A/N: I finished this really quickly which makes me proud. I'm sorry that this took so long too, but I've been busy with Christmas and all of that. I finally have more time though, which is good. But yay! We're so close to Robin! I am so freaking excited for him! Review!**

**I've never read the comics so I don't know exactly how Silas got the monster to go back into the portal.**

**(2) From "Victor, I-" to the end of Victor's speech was what was actually said in the comics. I found a picture and I just had to use it.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	8. Beast Boy

**A/N: Finally! I'm getting my writing…thing (I don't remember what it's called. I think the author that writes me is having writer's block.) back! And I'm so close to Robin! I'm so excited! And I finally made it to the final four! My favorite! Once this story is finished, I'm starting this really awesome one that I thought of and I can't wait for it! So look out for it once this is finished!**

"Beast Boy's is so sad. Not as sad as Robin's, but sad." Browniesarethebest sighed.

Beast Boy clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, "Can we just get it over with already?"

"Of course!" Browniesarethebest exclaimed, "But you have to keep your eyes open Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy sighed and opened his eyes.

_The screen lit up and showed a couple and a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes._

"Is that you, friend?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy nodded sadly.

"Yeah… That's me…"

"_Mom! Mom!" The little boy jumped around his mother. The mother laughed and ruffled his hair._

"_Not now, Garfield. Your dad and I are busy. Why don't you go play with the animals?"_

_Garfield looked a little sad but then smiled and nodded, "Ok!"_

_He ran off into the forest._

"Where are you?" Cyborg asked.

"Africa." Beast Boy said, "My parents were scientists and studied animals there."

"Were?" Robin asked. Beast Boy didn't answer.

_Garfield was looking around, trying to find an animal, when he spotted a monkey. He giggled and ran towards it before stopping. He stared at the monkey, confused._

"_Monkeys aren't supposed to be green…" The monkey he was looking at was green (obviously). Curious, he cautiously crept closer, "What's wrong, monkey?"_

_When he got a little too close, the monkey started screeching, making Garfield fall back. It lunged forward and bit Garfield, who screamed. He shook the monkey off of him and started stumbling back home, cradling the spot he was bitten in._

_He stumbled into the opening where his home was and collapsed. His parents rushed out from their hut._

"_Garfield!" The mother cried. She picked up the little boy and rushed him into their little hut._

"_It's Sakutia." The father said._

"_Do something then, Mark!" The mother shrieked, "He's DYING!"_

_The father looked troubled, "There is one thing we can do, but I don't know if it'll work."_

"_DO IT!" The mother screamed, "DO IT NOW!"_

_The father nodded and ran to a cabinet, carefully taking out a small bottle and a syringe._

"_Hurry!" The mother cried, cradling her son, who was sweating badly and barely breathing._

_The father rushed back over, pushing the syringe into the bottle and taking out the liquid that was in it. He quickly jammed the syringe into his son's arm and injected the serum._

_The changes were almost immediate. His sweating stopped and his breathing became more even, but his hair and skin turned green. His ears became pointier and a fang poked out of his mouth. The mother gasped and almost dropped the boy. She quickly put him onto a table._

"_Mark…"_

_Mark looked grim, "I know, Marie. But at least he's better."_

_Marie swallowed and closed her eyes, nodding, "Yes. Yes. That's all that matters. As long as he is ok." She looked up at her husband, "He'll be viewed differently."_

_Mark nodded, "We'll find a doctor, Marie. I promise you."_

Beast Boy sniffled at that. The Titans glanced at him curiously.

_The screen went black and then showed the small family on a boat. Garfield was jumping around._

"_Watch! Watch!" He got a look of concentration on his face before turning into a butterfly._

_Marie clapped, "Good job, Garfield! You're so good at it!"_

_Garfield turned back to normal and smiled up at her, "I can't turn into everything yet, but I'm getting better!"_

"_You are! And you know what? You'll be so amazing. And do you know why?" Marie asked._

"_Because I'm a Logan!" Garfield exclaimed._

"_Right!" Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise and the boat rocked._

"_Marie! The boat is sinking!" Marie's eyes widened as she clutched Garfield closer._

The Titans leaned forward as far as they could, worry for their friend clear on their faces.

"_Mom? What's going on?" Garfield asked quietly. Marie looked down at him with frightened eyes. She hugged him closer and kissed his forehead._

"_Garfield," She said quietly, "I need you to turn into one of those pretty birds and fly above us."_

"_But- but what about the boat? What about you guys?"_

"_Honey, I know that you can't turn into anything big yet, but you can still get away."_

_Garfield glanced over at the river, which was full of strong rapids, "But- but what about you?"_

_She smiled at him, "We'll be fine, Garfield."_

_Tears filled his eyes, "No you won't. The rapids will slam you into the rocks and kill you, or you'll drown."_

_She shushed him, "Hush, Garfield. Please do what Mommy says."_

"_But-"_

"_Go!" The boat sunk more. They were almost in the water, "Please, Garfield!"_

"_A-Alright." Garfield concentrated and then turned into a bird. He flew above them and watched them._

"_Go, Garfield!" Mark cried, looking up at him as he ran over to Marie and hugged her._

_Tears leaked out of the bird's eyes as he watched his parents being slowly lowered into the water. He chirped wildly, trying to become something bigger. He only managed to become a slightly bigger bird. He flew to the side of the river and turned back to normal._

"_Mom! Dad!" He collapsed to his knees as he watched his parents drown. He slowly lowered his head and started crying._

_The screen turned black._

Beast Boy and Starfire were crying while the rest of the Titans looked grim.

"Wow, Beast Boy." Raven said quietly. He looked at her in surprise. His face suddenly turned angry.

"What?" he spat, "You wanna rub it in?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. You never really speak nicely to me."

"I was just surprised that you could still be so happy when that happened to you."

Beast Boy looked away, "People should be happy. I'll make sure that they are even at the cost of my own happiness."

Most of the Titans quirked an eyebrow in surprise, impressed.

"Aw, Beast Boy! You little soldier you! I'd love to keep the moment going but we have a schedule people! Up next is Kid Flash, then Speedy, and then _Robin_!" They could practically hear the adoration in her voice. Robin made a disgusted face.

"Alrighty then! It's Kid Flash's moment!"

**A/N: I've never read the comics so if it's a little wrong please don't correct it. I tried my best. I hope that you are satisfied with it. I wrote this really quickly surprisingly. But I'm so excited! There's only about 3-4 chapters left and then I can start that new story! Thank you guys so much with all of your love that you give me! You're the best! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	9. Kid Flash

**A/N: I don't really have much to say. Hm… Oh! My birthday is coming up in a month! I'm so excited! I'll be 16!... I won't have a license though. I've barely been driving at all. Oh well. I'll do it sometime. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Warning: There will be some excessive cursing and violence.**

The screen came on and Kid Flash paled.

_The screen showed a normal-looking house. Everything seemed normal until a little boy with wild, red hair, only about 4 or 5, dashed across the screen. He had numerous bruises covering his body (most were hand-shaped) and one eye was swollen shut. His cheek was also swollen and blood was running down his arm._

"Is- is that _you_?" Jinx asked Kid Flash. He nodded gravely.

_A man came barreling after him, waving a broken beer bottle._

"_Get back here, you little shit!"_

_The little boy whimpered as he ran, trying to find a place to hide. The man caught up to him and yanked him into the air by the collar of his shirt._

"_Please, Daddy!" The little boy cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_The man seemed to grow even angrier and threw the kid into the wall._

The Titans winced.

_The little boy cried out and slid down the wall. He cowered in fear as the man stomped over to him, raising the bottle above him threateningly._

"_You're a miserable excuse for a son. I'm __**ashamed**__ to call you my son." The little boy started to sob._

"_SHUT UP!" The man brought the bottle down on the little boy's face, cutting it open. The little boy sobbed harder, though it looked like he was trying not to. The man kicked the little boy in the face, knocking him unconscious. The man glared at the boy for a few moments before spitting on him and walking away._

"_Stupid little shit."_

_The screen went black for a moment before showing the boy again, now a few years older. The boy was limping heavily as he walked across town. It was pouring rain and the poor boy was soaked to the bone. He was bruised almost everywhere and was cradling his arm, which was bent at an odd angle._

_The boy sniffled as he limped, wincing as his arm was jostled. He muttered to himself._

"_Gotta… Gotta get away. Far away. No more hurt. No more pain." The boy kept walking and walking. He walked far away from his home._

_Finally, after a long time of walking, the boy stumbled up the driveway of a house. He stood shakily in front of the door and rang the doorbell. A red-haired woman that looked a lot like the boy opened the door._

_She gasped, "Wally!"_

_The boy smiled shakily, "Aunt Iris…" The boy fainted and collapsed at her feet._

"_Oh my god." Iris quickly and gently picked the boy up and carried him to the couch in her living room._

"_Barry! Barry get over here now!" A man zoomed into the room._

"_What is it, Iris?" Iris gestured to Wally._

"_It's Wally. I just found him on the doorstep." Barry's eyes widened as he took in Wally's condition._

"_Come on. We need to take him to the hospital." Iris, who had tears in her eyes, nodded and gently picked the boy up again. She ran out to the car and gently put him in the backseat._

"_Hang in there, Wally. Everything is going to be ok."_

_The screen turned black._

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Go ahead." Kid Flash said with a blank face, "Say something." No one spoke, "Please just say something."

"I already knew." Robin said, "I don't have much to say."

"I can't believe it." Jinx said softly, eyes wide, "I-I never knew this about you."

"I didn't want anybody to know." Kid Flash said, "I thought that they would look at me differently."

"You've seen our worst memories." Raven said, "We don't really have a right to look at you differently."

"So what happened after… that?" Beast Boy asked. Kid Flash shrugged.

"I was taken care of at the hospital, and Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry won the right to adopt me. They were better parents way more than my real ones ever were. Then I found out that Uncle Barry was the Flash and tried to become his sidekick." Kid Flash chuckled, "It didn't go exactly as I planned."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"I had to cover myself in certain chemicals and get struck by lightning. I actually thought I was dead at first after I woke up."

"And how old were you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ten." Kid Flash said. Almost everyone stared at him.

"I was going to show that moment," Browniesarethebest suddenly said, "but it didn't exactly fit under 'Worst Memory' since it was like a dream come true to him, even if he freaked and thought that he was dead at first."

"In other news, my top two favorite people's worst memories are up! This is pretty exciting!"

"We do get to go home afterwards, right?" Aqualad asked.

"Of course! I may have kidnapped you, but I'm not going to keep you here forever." She suddenly muttered, "Even though I'd like to."

"I have to admit." Bumblebee said, "I'm curious as to what Speedy's is. His is apparently the second worst."

Speedy narrowed his eyes and looked away, "I have a pretty good idea of what it is. I can't remember it too well, but I can remember it."

"It is pretty sad." Browniesarethebest said, her voice now sad, "If I was a more emotional person, I might just cry from how tragic it is."

"Oh well. It's Speedy's turn!"

**A/N: Yes! Speedy is next! I am so excited! His past is actually the one that motivated me to do this story! Ah! I'm so excited! Anyways, this story is almost over! There's only about 2 chapters left! I'm excited! Once I finish this, I'll be posting a new Teen Titans story so look out for that! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	10. Speedy

**A/N: Alright, guys. This is the one that motivated me to do this story. Now I did a little more research on Speedy and I had to modify my original idea, but luckily not too much! Ahhhh! Too excited! Ok, let's start now!**

"Speedy, huh?" Bumblebee asked, "I'm dying to know what really bad thing happened to him."

Speedy glared at her, which she ignored.

_The screen came on to show a young man smiling warmly at a little toddler, no more than 2, with red hair. The man, who was wearing a uniform, and the child were standing in a forest, so it was assumed that the man was a ranger. The little boy toddled forward, reaching towards a butterfly that was flying around him. The butterfly landed on his nose and he giggled._

"Oh my god, is that really you?" Bumblebee asked. Speedy scowled and nodded.

"Oh, friend! You are most adorable!" Starfire squealed. Speedy blushed.

_A noise was heard on the man's walkie-talkie. He picked it up and talked into it._

"_Repeat that."_

"_Fire! There's a fire! Over by the Navajo territory!" The man's eyes widened. He looked at his son and then back at the walkie-talkie He cursed under his breath._

"_I can't leave my son here, and there's no time to bring him back to the station." He sighed and talked into the walkie-talkie, "I'll be right there."_

_The man put away the walkie-talkie and walked over to his son, picking him up. The boy looked up at his father as the father smiled._

"_Hey, son. I have to take care of a little something. You get to see your dad in action! Isn't that exciting?" The man grinned down at his son. The little boy smiled and put his thumb in his mouth. The man laughed, "Atta, boy!" He smiled proudly at his son, "You're mother would be so proud of you."_

_The toddler took his thumb out of his mouth, "Mama?"_

_The man nodded, "Uh huh. Mama."_

_The man started quickly running towards where the fire was. With his free hand, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a rag. He handed it to his son, who took it and looked at it curiously._

"_Put that rag over your face, Roy. Okay? It'll help you breath." The man started running faster and the rag blew out of Roy's hand. Roy looked back at the rag._

"_Wag gone." Roy said. The man, who wasn't looking at Roy, nodded._

"_Uh huh. As soon as I'm done, we can go back and play with your wagon." Roy looked up at the man confusedly but soon found more interest in his thumb, which he quickly put back in his mouth._

_Soon, they ran into the part of the woods that was on fire. Trees had fallen and were burning. The man put his arm to his face to breathe. Roy coughed lightly. They soon came to a reservation where people were running and screaming. The man ran over to one of the buildings that was on fire and started helping people out._

"_Come on! Follow me!" He led the people out and pointed out a safe way out. Roy coughed more and the man finally looked down, "Crap, Roy. Where's the rag?"_

_Roy coughed again and looked up at him, "Wag gone."_

_The man cursed under his breath and held out his arm to Roy's nose and mouth. "Breathe into this, Roy. It'll help."_

_The man continued to help people out until there was no one except for them left. The man sighed in relief._

"_Come on, Roy. Let's get-" There was a sudden cracking sound. The man looked up in horror to see a branch falling. With split-second thinking, the man threw Roy away. The branch fell in front of the man, trapping him a circle of fire (the trees behind him were on fire)._

_Roy whimpered and sat up, rubbing his arms, "Daddy?"_

"_Roy! Run, Roy!" The man shouted to Roy, begging him to leave. Roy tried to get back up but coughed and fell back down._

_The man coughed violently, watching the flames get closer to him. He didn't want his son to see this, "Roy! Please run!"_

_Roy tried crawling closer but stopped at his father's yelling. He coughed again and fell back on his butt. His eyes watered and his lip trembled, "D-Daddy…"_

"_ROY!"_

_Roy suddenly began wailing. He cried and cried, coughing more and more as time went on. His cries died down and his eyes drooped._

"_Roy, no! Run!" Roy coughed weakly and fell over, unconscious._

"_ROOOOOOOY!" The screen moved away from the man and a horrible screaming could be heard._

_Right before the screen went black, a shadow could be seen picking up the unconscious Roy and carrying him to safety._

The Titans either looked horribly disgusted or horribly surprised. Many of them stared at Speedy.

"That was- That was-" Beast Boy couldn't even finish.

Speedy shrugged, "Say what you want. I don't care. It happened a long time ago. I don't even really remember him. I don't remember my mother at all either."

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy asked, "The screen came on again."

The Titans turned to the screen in surprise.

_The screen now showed a much older Roy, now around thirteen. He was standing beside a bed, holding the hand of a guy who looked deathly._

"_Brave Bow, you can't leave me. You're all I have." Roy said, wiping away a few tears. The sickly man smiled weakly and raised a shaky hand to Roy's face._

"_I've taught you much, Roy. Use that wisely."_

"_Brave Bow… You know I can't stay here." Brave Bow sighed and lowered his hand._

"_Yes. I know. And I do apologize for that. They just don't understand you." Roy scowled._

"_No. They hate me. They don't think of me as one of them because I'm not." Brave Bow sighed._

"_You will be fine, Roy. You have endured much hurt. Something good will happen to you. I promise." Brave Bow's eyes slowly closed and his breathing stopped._

"_B-Brave Bow?" Roy's lip trembled as he shook the man, "Brave Bow? Brave Bow!" He bowed his head and sobbed._

_The screen went black._

"Who was that?" Cyborg asked.

"Brave Bow. He was a Navajo chief. He was also the guy who saved me from the fire."

"What were you talking about?" Aqualad asked, "About them hating you?"

Speedy shrugged, "The other people in the tribe didn't like me because I wasn't like them. As soon as Brave Bow had died, they kicked me out of the reservation."

"Harsh." Raven said. Speedy sighed.

"That really was sad." Browniesarethebest said, "And you were so adorable too…" She sighed, "Oh well. Time is money people and we still have one more memory left. Robin's!"

Robin groaned, "Let's just get this over with."

**A/N: I can't believe how quickly I wrote this. I know that I updated this late, but that was because I was working on my other stories. Really, I wrote this in probably 15 minutes. That makes me feel proud…go me… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm actually really proud of this one so I hope you like it. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	11. Robin

**A/N: This is it guys! The last chapter! I'm so sorry that this took so long. I got stuck on Younger Justice. But after this, I can start posting my new stories! Yay! I'm really excited for them! Also, this is Robin's memory! This is so exciting! Ok, on with the story!**

**Oh and also, I used some scenes from The Batman, but I edited them so that they were kind of my own.**

"Now I'm not going to translate this." Browniesarethebest said, "It will make a lot more sense if I just put subtitles."

"Robin?" Cyborg asked, "Why would it be in a different language?" Robin didn't answer him as the screen came on.

_The screen showed two boys, one about 13 while the other looked about 6 or 7. They were both laughing as they ran through what looked like the grounds of the circus. It was hard to tell since people were setting up._

"_Am de gând să te bat, John!" the younger boy cried. __**(I'm going to beat you, John!)**_

_The older boy grinned, "In your dreams, squirt. And what did Aunt Mary tell you?"_

_The little boy stopped and screwed his face in concentration, "Um…but…I no…good at English."_

Starfire squealed at how adorable the little boy was, "Oh, he is most adorable!"

Robin blushed, unnoticed by everyone except Kid Flash.

_Suddenly the older boy ran off, "I'm going to win!"_

_The younger boy's eyes widened and he ran after the older, "Nu-i corect!" __**(No fair!)**_

_The younger boy, getting an idea, ran off in a completely different direction, giggling, "Am de gând să câștige, John. Știu o scurtătură!" __**(I'm going to win, John. I know a shortcut!)**_

_The little boy ran past a trailer, where yelling could be heard. Curious, the boy stopped and looked at the trailer. He crouched behind some boxes as the door slammed open and a man walked out. An older man walked out behind the first, yelling._

"_And don't you ever come back! We don't need your protection!" The first man glared at the older before walking off. He walked by the young boy and, looking down at him and then back at the old man, smirked._

"_Are you sure? It would be such a shame-" He smirked down at the young boy, "-if something were to happen to one of your acts."_

_The little boy stared at him with wide eyes while the old man yelled at him, "Get out of here before I call the police!"_

_The man chuckled and left while the young boy ran up to the old man, "Pop Haley! Pop Haley! Cine a fost asta? Ce-ai acolo?" __**(Pop Haley! Pop Haley! Who was that? What were you talking about?)**_

_Pop Haley shook his head, "Nothing, Dick. Just a bad man."_

Some of the Titans suddenly realized who the little boy was and turned to Robin. Cyborg's jaw dropped, "That's you?" Robin scowled and nodded while Starfire squealed.

"Oh, Robin! You are so adorable!" Robin rolled his eyes but blushed again.

_Dick blinked but nodded anyways. Pop Haley smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder._

"_Good! Now why don't you go get ready? The show will be starting soon!"_

_Dick grinned, "Da! I mean- Yes!" Dick ran off and passed by the circus tent. He suddenly stopped and turned back, glancing in._

_A man was kneeling by wires that hadn't been set up yet. He was pouring something onto the wires. Confused, Dick was about to say something when he heard a woman call his name. Surprised, he ran off again._

Robin growled. Everyone glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the screen.

_Dick ran to a small trailer, where a beautiful, young woman with auburn hair and the same blue eyes as Dick was standing. She bent down and hugged Dick as he ran up to her._

"_Happy eighth birthday!" Dick smiled brightly._

"_Multumesc, Mami! Oh! Trebuie să-ți spun ceva!" __**(Thank you, Mommy! Oh! I have to tell you something!)**_

"_Not now, Richard. And what did I tell you about speaking Romani?"_

_Dick looked down, "No speak it. Speak English."_

_The woman smiled, "Good! I know that you have a hard time learning it, but you will never learn it unless you speak it. Now you need to get ready. The show will be starting soon._

"_Dar-I mean-but I hafta…tell? Tell you something!" The woman beamed._

"_Good job! But not now. You need to go get ready."_

"_But-"_

"_Now, Richard." Dick frowned but nodded. He ran off to get changed._

_The screen went black for a moment before showing a red curtain._

"_Come out, Dick. I want to see you!" Dick's mother smiled._

"_Yeah, son! Let's see the new costume that your mother made!" A strong-looking man with dark hair and brown eyes was standing next to the mother._

_Dick peeked out for a moment, debating, before stepping out._

Most of the Titans gasped, looked at Robin's costume, and then back at the screen.

_Dick was wearing what Robin wears now, minus the sleeves, cape, steel-toed shoes, and mask. His mother smiled brighter and walked over to him, putting her hand on the R on his chest._

"_My little robin…" Dick rolled his eyes but smiled._

The Titans glanced at Robin.

"So is that where you got your name from?" Beast Boy asked. Robin scowled.

"Yes."

"How come this is your worst memory?" Cyborg asked, "Nothing bad has really happened yet except for that weird guy from earlier."

Robin's scowl deepened, "You'll see."

"_Oh! Mami! Pot să vă spun acum?" __**(Oh! Mommy! Can I tell you now?)**_

_Dick's mother was about to reply when cheers were heard, "Not now, Dick. We're up."_

_Dick looked sad but nodded._

_The screen changed to show Pop Haley standing in the middle of the circus ring._

"_Ladies and Gentleman! The only ones able to perform the quadruple flip! The most amazing flying family in the world! THE FLYYYYYYYING GRAAAAYSONS!"_

_Cheers erupted from the crowd as a spotlight showed Dick, his parents, John, and two people who were assumed to be his parents._

Beast Boy suddenly gasped, "Wait, the Flying Graysons?"

Robin nodded, looking away.

"I remember them! They…oh…" Beast Boy fell silent.

"What?" Bumblebee asked. Beast Boy only shook his head.

_The family hugged and jumped off, performing amazing tricks. Dick flew through the air, a large grin on his face as he twirled and flipped._

The Titans stared in shock. Robin really looked like he was flying, but he also looked happy. They glanced at him. Was this what made him so serious?

_The family landed on both platforms and bowed. The crowd cheered again as Pop Haley began to speak again._

"_And now! For the Grande Finale! The Flying Graysons will be performing their signature move, the quadruple flip!"_

_Dick grinned as he watched his family jump off again. He bounced in place, unable to contain his excitement for his part. He started moving forward to get ready to jump when he heard an odd noise. He looked up and tilted his head before gasping._

_The wires were breaking._

The Titans tensed as they watched.

_Dick ran to the edge and screamed to his family, "Firele! Firele!" __**(The wires! The wires!)**_

_Dick's parents swung up, his mother holding out her arms to catch Dick. They saw the wires and gasped, looking to Dick._

_The wires snapped, and they began to fall._

_His mother looked up at him with sad eyes, "Dick…"_

_They screen focused on Dick as horrible snapping and cracking sounds filled the tent. There was silence for a moment before someone screamed. Soon, everyone was screaming and yelling and fleeing the tent._

"_Call 911!"_

"_Oh my god!"_

_Dick had tears in his eyes as he climbed down the ladder as quickly as he could. He jumped the last few feet and ran, falling to his knees by his family's broken bodies._

"_Mami! Tati! John! Mătușa Karla! Unchiul Rick! Nu! Nu! Treziți-vă! Ridică-te! Te rog! Nu mă lăsa! Nu mă lăsa! Tu nu poți!" __**(Mami! Tati! John! Aunt Karla! Uncle Rick! No! No! Wake up! Get up! Please! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! You can't!)**_

_He sobbed over his family's bodies, hugging the broken necks of his parents. Blood stained his costume, covering up the yellow, black, and green colors and darkening the red._

_A police officer came over to take him away. He lashed out, screaming. "Nu! Nu! Nu!"_

_More police officers came over and grabbed him, dragging him away from the bodies._

"_Mami! Tati! Nu! Nu! NU!"_

_The screen went black._

The Titans stared and turned to Robin, who was glaring at the screen.

"Robin-"

"No." Robin interrupted Starfire, "I don't want to talk, and I don't want to hear your pity. Besides, there's more."

_The screen now showed Dick sitting in a dark car with an angry-looking woman driving. Dick was staring at his feet, his eyes unseeing._

_The car pulled up to a gate with a sign next to it that said "Gotham Juvenile Detention Center"._

_The car pulled into a stop and the woman got out. She went around and let Dick out, glaring at him._

"_This is where you'll be staying." She leaned down, "DO. YOU. UN. DER. STAND."_

_Dick looked up at her with wide eyes and nodded quickly, "I stay here."_

Starfire glared at the woman, "I do not like her."

"Yeah, who is she?" Jinx asked.

"Social Services." Robin replied.

"She should be fired." Bumblebee said, frowning, "That kind of job requires people who are nice to children."

Robin shrugged, "It's Gotham."

_The woman grabbed Dick's arm roughly and dragged him inside. She talked quickly to a guard and then left. The guard grabbed Dick and led him to a room. Dick was thrown inside, and the door was slammed shut._

_For a few moments, Dick just stood there, staring at his bed. Then, a sinister smile suddenly formed out of the shadows behind him._

"_Well… What do we have here?" Dick whirled around in surprise as a much taller and beefier kid came out of the shadows, "It looks like we have fresh meat."_

_Dick gulped and blinked, nervous, "U-Um. Fresh meat? What that?"_

_The kid narrowed his eyes before suddenly sneering, "Oh! I know who you are! You're the circus brat! Well, kid. There's a rule here, you know. Rule number one-" He took a step closer and Dick took a step back, "-we speak English here. Rule number two-" He cracked his knuckles, "-fresh meat are always taught where their place is."_

_The kid lunged at Dick. The camera panned away to show the shadows of Dick and the kid as Dick was beaten up. Dick's screams echoed off the wall as the screen slowly faded to black._

Starfire was screaming in Tameranian as her eyes glowed green. The rest of the Titans were growling and glaring at the screen. Robin just stared at the screen, a blank look on his face. Starfire turned towards him.

"Robin…"

"I'm fine, Starfire." Robin didn't look at her.

"Why did they put you in there?" Cyborg asked, "Shouldn't you have been put in an orphanage?"

Robin shrugged, "All of the orphanages in Gotham were full. Considering the crime rate in Gotham, it's not very surprising."

"Okay, but what about the guards?" Aqualad asked, "Shouldn't they have stopped that kid?"

Robin shrugged again, "Everything about Gotham is corrupt, even the police force. It's not surprising that guards at a juvenile center wouldn't care." He thought for a moment, "Well, there was one time that they stopped a kid, but that was when the kid tried shoving a fork in my neck."

The Titans gaped at him. Robin rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine now. Besides, the past is the past. There is nothing I can do to change it."

Starfire stared at Robin sadly, "Robin…"

"Hey, guys." Beast Boy suddenly interrupted, "The screen is coming back on."

Surprised, the Titans turned back to the screen. Robin could guess what was about to be shown, and he really hated it.

_The screen showed Robin, who only looked about a year younger than the one now. He was climbing into a warehouse, muttering to himself._

"_Stupid Batman. I'll show him." He stood up in the pitch-black warehouse, looking worried. He whispered to himself, "Was I wrong?"_

"_Nope!" Lights turned on, blinding Robin for a few moments, "Where's Batty, Boy Blunder? Did he send you by yourself?"_

_Robin growled and shaded his eyes, "No. I came here myself. __**He**__ didn't send me."_

"_Oh goodie! Then you'll have more time to play with your Uncle J!"_

"_What shall we do, puddin'?" Another voice asked._

"_I have an idea!" A bullet suddenly zoomed by Robin's head. Bullets suddenly rained down as Robin dodged each one. The bullets suddenly stopped and so did Robin._

_Suddenly, another bullet rang out and hit Robin right by his heart. Gasping, Robin fell to the ground and grabbed his shoulder. His eyes were wide as his breathing became heavier. Robin's eyes slowly closed as Joker and Harley closed in on him._

_The screen went black for a moment before showing Robin, now maskless, was lying on a bed somewhere dark. His chest was bandaged and he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. Robin moaned and slowly opened his eyes._

"_Dick!" Robin looked over dazedly and saw Batman sitting behind him. Batman's cowl was off._

"Oh my god! Batman is Bruce Wayne!" Beast Boy shouted. Robin glared at him.

"_W-What happened?" Robin asked. Batman scowled._

"_You did. How could you have been so irresponsible! Going after Joker and Harley alone? Without telling me? Stupid! If I hadn't come in time, you'd be dead right now!"_

"_Bruce-"_

"_No! If you can't follow my orders, then you aren't fit to be a hero."_

_Robin stared at him with wide eyes, "What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that you aren't allowed to be Robin anymore. You're done."_

"_No!" Robin sat up quickly and winced, "You can't take Robin away from me! It's all I have left!"_

"_You will listen to me, Dick-"_

"_No! You can't tell me what to do! You're not my dad! You never will be!" Batman almost looked hurt but hid it._

"_There is nothing you can do, Dick. The decision is final."_

_Robin glared at him and snarled, "I __**hate**__ you."_

_Batman stood up, "Fine. I'll be upstairs. Just rest for now. You'll feel better about the decision once you're healed. Alfred will be down in a few minutes." Batman left._

_Robin waited a few seconds before getting up. He bit back a cry of pain as he hobbled over to a bag of training equipment and emptied everything out. He went over to where weapons were stored and filled the bag with many birdarangs and smoke bombs while still leaving room. He limped into the locker room and filled the bag with civilian clothes. Finally, he went over to a case with the Robin suit in it._

_Noticing that it was locked, he frowned, "Okay, I have one chance at this." He began to hack the case until a beeping sound was heard and the case opened up. He quickly changed into the costume and was about to leave when he winced._

"_Damn, I can't leave like this. Limping back over to the medical area, he filled what room remained in his bag with bandages and pain medication. Hoisting the bag onto his unhurt shoulder, he climbed onto his motorcycle. He glanced back at the Batcave one last time before taking off._

_The screen turned black._

"Harsh." Beast Boy said. Everyone glared at him.

"Well, that's it guys. That's all the memories." Browniesarethebest said, "Before I send you back though, I just want to do one thing."

A door suddenly opened and a girl with wild, messy blonde hair ran out. She was wearing a Robin shirt that had a cape attached and had Batman pants and shoes. She grinned and ran over to Robin, hugging him tightly.

"I just want to say that you're my all-time favorite hero ever and I can't believe I am hugging you!"

"I can't believe she's wearing a Robin shirt." Beast Boy muttered. She glared at Beast boy.

"Shut up! It's awesome! I have a dress just like it too! And look!" She lifted the bottom of her pants to show Robin socks that had little capes.

"Alright, now this is creepy." Cyborg said. She stuck her tongue out at him and hugged Robin again.

"Okay bye!" She back out and the door closed. The room suddenly filled with smoke and the Titans fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Titans groaned as they sat up in the Tower.

"Please tell me that was all a dream." Speedy muttered.

"It wasn't, _Roy_." Bumblebee said, smirking. Speedy groaned.

"You know," Cyborg said, "even though this entire incident was absolutely horrible, I almost appreciate it."

"Why is that?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't have to worry about you guys finding out anymore. It's already out there. I'm actually kind of relieved."

"…Me too." Robin said, "In fact, it was almost like a learning experience. But you know…"

"What?" Aqualad asked.

"Maybe we should take advantage of it. I want you guys to know more about me than just my bad moments. Since my name is already out there, it wouldn't be so bad if you knew my whole story." Robin smiled. Everyone else began to smile.

"Yeah." Bumblebee said, "I wouldn't mind sharing more about myself."

"Well-" Robin peeled off his mask, revealing his cerulean blue eyes, "Why don't I start? My name is Richard Grayson, and I was a circus acrobat…"

**A/N: I was originally going to also do the memory where Two-Face tortures Robin, but I thought that I would mess it up so I didn't. Plus, this chapter was long enough anyways. But yay! I finished another story! I'll be posting my other story right after this so look out for it. It's a Young Justice story. Review!**

**Also, because I'm paranoid and I don't want people questioning this, the reason why nobody recognizes Robin's costume after he becomes Robin and figures out who he is is because they were too up high for anyone to distinguish the costumes. Only some of the circus people saw the costumes too, so not a lot of people know.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
